005-Dr. RETRACTED
Displinery meeting 005-Dr. RETRACTED Present: *P4 *Black Bolt, MTF RD 666 Weapon Specialist *"Pony Dragon"(Record Taker) *SCP-005-C-1 in cage Transcript Judge: Good afternoon everypony, we are here because of incident 005COB-4 and to find out why it happened. (Shuffling of documents is heard). Black Bolt: Why in Celestia's name did you X-SPONGED breed (papers are heard) SCP-005-C-1 and why did the x-sponged do it? You know my feelings about changelings. If I didn't have my weapons confinscated by "Pony Dragon" before entering this hearing, those SCP-005-C-1 in that containment cell would be dead. Judge: We're glad of that. We are here to discipline Dr. RETRACTED for these new breed of SCP-005-C. So Dr. RETRACTED, what makes these SCP-005-C-1 different to SCP-005-C and why did you create them? Dr. RETRARCTED: I created SCP-005-C-1 for the Royal Military. What makes these SCP-005-C different to the "Normal" SCP-005-C is their "Changeling Network" has been modified to use a pony/Pegaus/Alicorn and Earth Pony as their leader. They will attempt to make their "Changeling Network" with the first Pony Military commander they see. "Pony Dragon": So let me get this straight, they will follow who ever their "Networked" to? Dr RETRACTED: Yes "Pony Dragon": So if whoever they're "linked" too orders them to do something they'll do it without question?" Dr RETRACTED: Yes Pony Dragon: So, for instance, if I was "linked" to them and ordered SCP-005-C-1 to do the "Piggy Dance" they'll do it?" '' (SCP-005-C-1 do the "Piggy Dance") Black Bolt: ''WTF? Judge: WTF? (Everypony turns to the containment cell of SCP-005-C-1) Pony Dragon: Ok.... You can stop now.. You're starting to freak me out a little.... (They stop dancing) Black Bolt: That was freaky on so many levels... So the SCP-005-C-1 in that containment cell are linked to Pony Dragon. Explain Dr. RETRACTED (Dr. Retracted cleans his glasses) Dr. Retracted: When they escaped, Pony dragon and his team were sent to capture them. One saw that Pony Dragon was the highest ranking officer and established the seeds for a "Changeling Network" with him. Pony Dragon: No wonder they surrendered without a fight. Dr RETRACTED Anyway, when the "seed" was planted, the others "linked" to Pony Dragon and when that happened their loyalty was to Pony Dragon and nopony else. Black Bolt: So basically their loyal to Pony Dragon and not SCP-005? Dr RETRACTED: Yes. As you saw in the cell earlier. They are loyal to Pony Dragon until he dies or they do. Pony Dragon: Very reassuring... Thanks... After hearing The new breed of changelings has now got designation SCP-005-C-1. SCP-005-C-1 in cage The SCP-005-C-1 that are in the containment cell in this hearing have now joined "Dark Knights". Black bolt has promised not to kill the "Dark Knights" SCP-005-C-1. The Dark Knights uniform for their SCP-005-C-1 is as follows: *Dark Blue helmet with "Pony Dragon"'s head markings on. *Dark Blue Armour *Dark Blue Anklets *Dark Blue Hoofshoes. Judge Notes I doubt that Black Bolt will keep his promise but time will tell. Category:Disciplinary